Mande Mandare
In Game Knowledge * Born in Zagreb of Gypsy origin * Spent 5 years in Zagreb before presenting himself to the Prince * Says that he came to protect his "younger brothers" * Always ready to teach or show you something for a nothing but a small fee * Loves to barter * For Toreadors seems that betting with a Gypsy is "a la mode" * Shared some of his "magic" with Seneschal Cyrus of Tremere, ended up with a 25 pounds of gold * If you hear him say: "Kad se kunem u majku možda i lažem, al kad se kunem u oca... Ne lažem, majke mi!", just make a deal he suggested and run away while you still have your trousers on. * From a dirty gypsy to a confirmed member of Camarilla in less than a month... That was fast! Maybe a bit too fast! And now a Harpy?! * Heard that he made some Primadonna apologize to him, and even shake his hand with spit on it! * He won in a game of chess against Nosferatu Seneschal of Budapest. Some say that he pulled a fast one on him! And some say even a bet of a single question to be answered was made! * Lately he's been acting a bit strange. Taking some risks. Showed some weaknesses during the Elysium. Even the Prince reprimanded him in public. Maybe the situation is getting too hot for him... Gypsies are runners after all! * He wasn't that strict before. I remember when you could just talk to him, joke, and now... Shush, he's coming! * Kindred noticed that he has starting spending more and more time in talks withthe Prince andthe Seneschal, and less and less withthe Neonates Rumors http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/69/feed/rss.xml|short|date|reverse|max=100 Boons http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/145/feed/rss.xml|short|date|max=100 View From Within: Isn't it just so funny? Vampires, kindreds... No different than any other Gorgios! If they are old, they still hold on to ancient traditions and they are just so full of knowledge! They were here when whoever did whatever! And me? Just a young silly gypsy... Impressed by it! In awe! They are all so smart that i couldn't even dare to think about scamming them! Even better if they are in Camarilla! They are so pompous! There are rules we all have to obey! And they are always right! And they never change! Like that is going to protect them... They know what they have to say! And how to say it! They said it so many times I actually believe they have started to believe it! But I know those are empty words! And i will spin my tells for them and the words will flow like a water, ready to be gulped down by an "all knowing" elder. And the young ones... So drunk with power! For they are Vampires now! And they are so fast! And so strong! They can do everything, those arrogant little pricks. So full of them selves. They don't even know what they have and yet they are all ready to squander it because they will live forever! And don't you get me started on Anarchs! Freedom they yell! And yet they are thralls to almost every one! They play the same games as Camarilla but they allow themselves a swear word here and there. And they are convinced beyond any shadow of a doubt that that is a true freedom! And me all flashy with my silver tongue. Playing the part of a friendly Gypsy! Not a care in the world, not a malicious thought in sight! A trivial here, a minor there... I am not taking away from them, they are queuing in lines and giving their boons to me. Because they are powerful. And because they are wise. And because they are strong. And because they are fast. And because they will live forever. And because they lived forever. I mean, what could i do with those boons? Buy a few pounds of cooper at best? '' ''Stupid Gorgios...